


Peppermint

by angryschnauzer



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Masturbation, shower masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:45:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7894912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finishing your shift as a nurse at the Stark Tower Infirmary, you get home and are able to indulge in a long hot shower before your roommates Steve and Bucky arrive home. Bucky gets home he has a shower once you’ve finished, only to find he’s run out of shower gel… and asks to use yours, with interesting consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who has ever purchased a particular brand of shower gel will have experienced the usual affect it has on ladybits… which is usually quite pleasurable. Any of those people that also shares a bathroom with a male member of our species will also have had that moment when they get to grin a little when the said male casually mentions that it has a somewhat less desirable affect on male dangly bits.

Peppermint

You shrugged your bag off of your shoulder and let the apartment door slam shut behind you, weary after a double shift at the Stark Tower infirmary. When you had started your career as an ER nurse you had not expected that you would wind up working for a private medical practice, patching up superheroes and spies. Yet this is where you found yourself, and moreover sharing an apartment with two of the said superheroes; two men that’d had their DNA altered and were now two of the nicest guys you could have as roommates; albeit somewhat messy and forgetful roommates.

Your point was proven as you stepped over what looked like a pair of Bucky’s boots that lay strewn in the hallway, moving around an abandoned punching bag that looked like it was leaking sand; no doubt something to do with Steve.

The apartment was quiet and you knew why; both soldiers were going through de-briefing after a successful but tough mission, and weren’t due to be home for at least another hour. That would give you enough time to have a nice long hot shower and do a bit of pampering that you so deserved after working seven days straight.

Abandoning your scrubs in the wash basket you grabbed your towel and wandered naked to the bathroom, enjoying the freedom of privacy, something that was rarely available due to the open door rule you had; after years of being locked up and tortured, the three of you had agreed for Bucky’s mental health, that unless it was absolutely necessary, you would keep all doors in the apartment open.

Once you stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water you could feel the tension in your muscles ebbing away, letting the warmth cascade over your aching limbs as you reached for your shower gel. Glancing at the bottle you smiled to yourself, knowing that the Peppermint and Tea Tree concoction made your skin feel sparkly new again, and as you soaped yourself up and got closer to your core you were looking forward to the tingle it would create as it touched your most sensitive of parts. Part of the fun was obviously the repeated action of sliding your fingers over your folds, and as the bubbles washed away and your body was clean you had worked yourself up nicely. Shutting the water off you knew that once the boys did arrive home, they would grab a quick shower then head out again in search of Chinese food; missions making them ravenous, and that would be your chance to indulge yourself with some time with your favourite dildo, no doubt your mind wandering to your two roommates that seemed to occupy your thoughts when pleasuring yourself.

Towelling your body dry you wrapped the bath sheet around your body as you made your way to your room, surprised to see Bucky coming in the door to your apartment alone;

“Hey! You’re back. Everything go ok?”

Bucky looked up at you with weary eyes and you noticed he was cradling his real arm gently;

“Yeah, ok. Sprained my freaking wrist”

You frowned;

“Shouldn’t you have a splint on that?”

“Nah, it’s ok. The serum means it’ll heal in a few hours, it just hurts like fuck in the meantime” he squeezed past you in the hallway and you saw his eyes flick to your towel; “Is there any hot water left? I’d like to grab a shower before Stevie boy gets back; he’s driving Sam home”

“Yeah, should be some. You need any help with this?” You pointed to his clothing, wondering how he was going to get out of his top.

He smirked; “You offering to strip me?”

Even though you both knew you had offered out of a professional capacity, you could still feel the blush rising to your cheeks;

“No, I’d get the snippers and cut if off you like we do in the clinic”

Bucky didn’t answer, but made his way to his room, laughing quietly as he did.

Settling into you own room you left your door ajar, towelling your hair dry before you decided to paint your toenails, leaving the towel wrapped around you as you sat on your bed and hooked your foot up onto the side, shaking the little bottle to mix the liquid. You heard the quiet sound of bare feet moving along the hallway and the bathroom door opening, the sound of the shower turning on and the curtain being pulled aside. After a few moments you heard Bucky call out;

“Shit”

“You ok?”

“Do you mind if I use some of your shower gel... I haven’t been to the market yet to grab some”

Smiling to yourself you continued to paint your toenails as you replied;

“Yeah sure, help yourself”

You heard the click of the cap and smiled to yourself, concentrating on getting the pink varnish onto your little toenail when a thought occurred to you;

“Oh fuck...” You hadn’t warned him about the menthol properties of the gel. As you set the bottle aside you heard the first whimpers. And then the cry for help;

“Oh my god! What is this stuff! HELP!”

Running to the bathroom you slammed the door fully open before yanking the shower curtain aside and was greeted by the sight of a very wet Bucky with a cloud of bubbles over his groin. The pained look on his face told you the menthol in the shower gel was not proving as pleasurable for him as it did you. Without even thinking you climbed into the shower and moved his hips towards the shower stream, letting the bubbles subside yet you could still see streams of the bright green soap over his skin;

“How much did you put on for Christ’s sake?!”

By now he was whimpering slightly, his head resting against your shoulder;

“I couldn’t really control the flow as I squirted it, this wrist is fucked, and the metal one doesn’t have the greatest control for that kind of thing... and now I can’t get it off with ripping my fucking cock off with my fucking cybernetic hand...”

In your time as a nurse you were used to dealing with male genital’s, and your immediate reaction was one to deal with what was effect a chemical burn; to cleanse the area as quickly as possible. And this was how you found yourself standing in your shower with one of your roommates, one hand cupping his balls as the other worked his shaft, working quickly to remove the mentholated soap.

After a few minutes of deep concentration as you cleaned him of the gel, you realised he had grown hard in your hand, and his whimpers of pain had turned into relaxed sighs as he rested his head on your shoulder. You paused, realising the effect of your actions were having on Bucky, your hands stilling against him;

“Please... don’t stop...” he asked quietly as he gently bucked his hips against your hand.

Turning you looked at him, his face so close to yours you could see every minute detail, his pale blue eyes that were barely vivid rims around his pupils that were blown wide with lust, his cherry red lips that were slightly chapped from extended periods of time out on missions without access to toiletries and bathing facilities. For a moment you both stared at each other, until he moved forwards and his lips met yours, tentatively pressing a chaste kiss to you before you relaxed a little. Leaving one hand gripping his cock your other arm wrapped around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to you as the kiss deepened. His metal arm whirred slightly as it moved and you felt the now soaked towel that was still wrapped around you be tugged to the bottom of the bath, falling into a soggy pile at your feet as he pressed the cool metal against the small of your back.

For a moment you just stayed like that, enjoying the way he kissed you until his hips started to move slightly, his need for friction and release growing. Moving your body away from his slightly you broke the kiss, smiling at him as you started to move your fist up and down his cock, your thumb ghosting over his smooth cock head as the warm water from the shower cascaded over your bodies.

You couldn’t get over how beautiful his face was as you looked up at him, his eyes almost closed and his lips curled into the smallest of smiles whilst also barely parted, his breath coming out in shallow bursts of warm air against the side of your face. As he pressed kisses to your cheek you increased your grasp on his cock, moving your wrist faster until he was panting out his breaths. His injured wrist moved and he laid it gently against your breast, unable to move his fingers to cup the soft globe but enjoying the feel of your hardened nipple against the skin of his hand. His hips started to stutter in their movements, his hot shaft involuntary tensing beneath your grip and you could tell that he was close.

Snaking your free hand down his chest you rested your palm against his pectoral, running your thumb over his nipple and it was all the stimulation he needed to send him over the edge, his head tipping back as he came with a panty soaking groan – had you been wearing panties – his hips thrusting forwards as he came in thick spurts of creamy liquid, covering your hand and your hip as he groaned against you before going limp.

You stayed like that for a moment, holding each other as the warm water washed away his come, before finally looking up at him. It was then that you heard a familiar voice;

“I hope there’s some hot water left”

Both looking up you saw Steve standing at the doorway, stark naked with his towel flung over his shoulder, his arms crossed over his chest as he grinned at the pair of you. Coming to your senses you switched the water off and climbed out, helping Bucky out as he wobbled on unsteady legs. Neither of you said a word, small smiles threatening to tug at your mouths as you handed him a towel whilst Steve climbed into the bath without a word, his huge grin lighting up the room before he pulled the shower curtain across and the water started up again.

Wrapping yourself in a clean towel you noticed Bucky struggling with his, his metal fingers catching in the threads of the towel as his injured hand tried to grip it. Without a word you took the towel from him and wrapped it around his head, jostling his hair dry as you heard Steve’s voice;

“Oh damn, I forgot to go to the market again for shower gel...” you stopped at you heard the telltale click of the cap of your shower gel; “Do you mind if I use some of yours?”

At the same time you and Bucky reached for the curtain in a panic and shouted;

“NO!”


End file.
